


(Not So) Vanilla

by thank_god_im_anonymous



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Anal, Babygirl Laura, Begging, Carmilla is a tease and Laura is upset about it, Carmilla is smooth af, Dirty Talk, Dom Carmilla, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, How Do I Tag, Humiliation kink, I have No Excuse, I tried to make a plot but it's honestly just filth, I wish this was because of Covid-19 but I wrote this ages ago, Jealous Laura Hollis, Laura is a bit of a brat, Laura is in denial, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Carmilla, Slut Shaming, Smut, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, first fic i've posted, i'm so sorry mom, not the first fic I've written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:07:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23648197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thank_god_im_anonymous/pseuds/thank_god_im_anonymous
Summary: Summary: Laura despises her new roommate and her aversion to anything remotely resembling responsibility. Carmilla, however has an idea for how to help the uptight freshman learn to relax. Unbeknownst to her, such a lesson might just be right up Laura’s alley.
Relationships: Laura Hollis/Carmilla Karnstein
Comments: 7
Kudos: 187





	(Not So) Vanilla

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to preemptively apologize for what I've done to these wonderful, beloved characters, and reactively apologize to my friends for making them read this over... aloud... multiple times. This is the first fic I've ever shown to anyone but my friends, so feedback is appreciated!

Laura seethed silently as Carmilla stalked out the door. “Bitch,” She muttered as the door closed in her wake. It was week 4 of the Incursion of The New Roommate in room 307, and though Laura rarely swore, her patience was at an all time low. Twenty-eight days ago, Lauraʼs carefully mapped out study time had been rudely disrupted when a girl with curly dark hair and scandalously tight leather pants had marched into Lauraʼs room, declaring herself, Carmilla, Lauraʼs new roommate. Since then, Lauraʼs life had taken a sudden turn for the worse.

Carmilla was the roommate from hell. She never cleaned up after herself, had no regular sleep schedule to speak of, took Lauraʼs things without asking, and had the most irritating personality of anyone Laura had ever met. She was unfalteringly rude, self absorbed, and infuriatingly smug. Try though she may, Laura always found herself unable to fight against the utterly shameless Carmilla, left to stamp down the lively fluttering-anger, she told herself-that arose in her stomach every time the brunette winked slyly at her or paraded around topless after a shower or tried to provoke her by calling her some ridiculously patronizing nickname like “cupcake” or “creampuff.”

Today, in an attempt to reconcile their differences and open up the lines of communication, Laura had introduced Carmilla to what she thought was a clever— though admittedly somewhat anal—invention of her own devising: The Chore Wheel. Carmilla had laughed in her face. “Really, Cupcake?” She balked, “How much more passive-aggressive can you get?” She had promptly departed, making an underhanded comment about wanting to be “anywhere but this depressing place.” Laura grit her teeth at the memory and looked around the room in an attempt to re-center herself. Her eyes were caught by a bright scrap of fabric on Carmillaʼs bed. Laura growled in frustration, swiping  _ her  _ favorite yellow pillow from amongst her roommateʼs rumpled sheets.

————

The next afternoon when Laura returned from class, she entered her dorm room to find Carmilla sitting hunched over on her bed, engaged in a quiet but tense phone conversation. Though a small, petty part of herself tried to goad her into stomping about the room in an effort to disrupt the obviously sensitive call, she instead entered as quietly as possible, trying to make herself scarce. She made her way over to the little kitchenette and began to make herself a mug of hot cocoa. A second thought led her to grab another mug. Whatever Carmilla was going through, maybe some nice, processed sugar would help her to mull over whatever she was dealing with.

Carmillaʼs voice rose in volume, increasingly agitated. “Can we not talk about this now?” Laura pointedly tried to fixate on the sound of the microwave. “No, mother, of course not.” Try though she might to ignore the one-sided conversation taking place feet from her, Lauraʼs interest was undeniably piqued. “Yes. I always do.” Carmillaʼs voice, not that Laura was paying that much attention, shook slightly as she ended the conversation and hung up the phone.

Against her better judgment, Laura glanced up at Carmilla. Her face glistened slightly with fresh tears. The brunette looked up and locked her gaze with Lauraʼs, her expression closely guarded. “What?” She asked defensively. Laura wordlessly handed her the mug of cocoa. She walked over to Carmillaʼs bedside and looked between the mattress and its occupant questioningly. When Carmilla did not reply, Laura moved to sit next to Carmilla, receiving no protest.

“Family problems?” Laura asked after a minute of silence. Carmilla laughed, but there was no humor in her voice.

“Thatʼs one way to put it.”

Laura nodded. “I've been there,” she said. “It sucks.”

This time when Carmilla laughed, the sound was cold and bitter. “How could you possibly even begin to understand my situation?” She snapped. “We are  _ nothing  _ alike. Iʼve heard you on the phone with your father. He really loves you. My mother? Iʼm nothing more than a pet project to her. Something to dress up and show off. Only useful as long as I obey. You think your life is hard because your dad is protective? Because he genuinely cares about your wellbeing? Iʼd give anything- _ anything _ -to have that.”

Lauraʼs heart clenched at Carmillaʼs broken tone. “Youʼre right,” Laura admitted quietly. Carmilla looked over at her, surprise evident in her gaze. Laura continued, stronger now. “I donʼt understand the specifics of your situation. Maybe I never will. I have my fatherʼs unconditional love. But, when my mom died... well,” Laura sighed “I know what itʼs like to feel abandoned by your family. Itʼs not the same. I know that. But, itʼs something.” Laura ducked her head, embarrassed by her solemn testimony.

“How did it happen?” Carmilla asked. “Your mom.”

“It was really sudden,” Laura explained. “We didnʼt catch it fast enough. It just seemed like a bad cold. I was seven. Too young to remember a lot about when she was alive, but old enough to remember how it felt when she was suddenly gone.”

Carmilla didnʼt offer any words of apology, and Laura was grateful. She didnʼt need any more pity. The two sat in contemplative silence, enjoying their newfound solidarity.

After that, Carmilla and Laura seemed to have declared an informal truce. 

————

Carmilla was noticeably making an effort to be kind to Laura. She now engaged in- and even initiated-casual conversations, and Though Lauraʼs pillow still migrated to her bed, the sink was now consistently free of dirty dishes. Once, she had even picked up a pack of Lauraʼs favorite cookies when she had noticed the supply was low. Of course, she also was responsible for consuming a not insignificant portion of the sweets. Still, it made Laura feel illogically warm and fuzzy.

More so than infuriating, Laura now found Carmillaʼs attitude immensely confusing. Carmillaʼs eyes lingered longer than could be considered a cursory glance, and she even made efforts to engage Laura in conversation. One particular Wednesday, Laura was painstakingly color-coding her already meticulously organized journalism notes, when she heard a soft chuckle from behind her. She turned to face Carmilla, who was watching her with eyes twinkling with mirth. “Are you always this anal?” She chuckled.

Laura scoffed, confused and indignant. “What do you mean?”

“Itʼs just...” Carmilla moved closer, “youʼre always so on top of everything. Donʼt you ever want to just...give up control?”

Lauraʼs face flushed, and she frantically tried to clear away all of the sudden, unwanted thoughts of  _ exactly  _ how Carmilla could help her lose control. Trying to mask her blush, Laura averted her eyes. “I donʼt know. I like to be in charge.” It was a half-truth at best.

Carmilla moved a bit closer. “But wouldnʼt it feel so much better to let all that pressure go?” Despite her attempts to avoid eye contact, Carmillaʼs intense gaze drew her eyes back up of their own accord. Her face grew hotter, and she found her thoughts too scattered to compose an effective lie, or even a complete sentence. “I-I, uh,” She swallowed thickly. Carmilla smirked and walked out the door.

As she left, Carmilla looked over her shoulder, still smirking. “In my experience, the bigger the control freak, the more they want someone else to take control.” Carmilla left Laura standing, agape, and blushing furiously.

————

In January, a particularly nasty case of the flu tore its way through Silas University. Students were falling ill left and right, and Laura was no exception. The illness came on suddenly, as the flu is often wont to do. Laura had made it through her first class of the day without issue. She felt a little less perky than usual, perhaps, but thought nothing of it. She had, after all, gotten a flu shot back at the beginning of flu season. She had an hourʼs time between classes, so she made her way back to her dorm, hoping to take a quick nap. She was feeling a little worn out. Carmilla —one of the few lucky pupils who did not fall prey to the horrible illness—had found her not long after, shivering violently despite the massive nest of blankets in which she was encased. It didnʼt take a genius to suss out what had happened.

Carmilla walked over to Laura and pressed the back of her hand against her forehead. “Jesus, Laura. Youʼre burning up.”

Laura shook her head adamantly. “Iʼm fine, itʼs just a little chilly in here.” She started to cast off her blankets. “I need to get to class—”

Carmilla stoped her with a firm hand on the shoulder. “Youʼll do nothing of the sort,” she scoffed. “What you need is to rest. Youʼre sick.” She none too gently pushed Laura down so that she was lying on her bed. “Stay there. Iʼll get you some medicine and make you something to eat.”

Despite Lauraʼs protestations, she apparently lacked the strength or the willpower to resist Carmillaʼs demands.

Lauraʼs week of reproachfully accepted bedrest turned out to be the perfect opportunity to get to know her cryptic, leather-clad roommate better. However, it seemed that more often than not, it provided Carmilla with an excuse to ditch class, and ammunition with which to tease Laura relentlessly.

On her third day bedridden, Carmilla returned from one of the few classes she elected to attend that week, carrying a pint of Häagen-Dazs ice cream. She lobbed it gently at Laura, who was in the middle of binge-watching Veronica Mars for the n ab  time. Laura only just managed to catch it, and looked at Carmilla in bemusement.

“For your throat,” she explained, smirking slightly. “Itʼs sweet...” The smirk broadened. “...and vanilla. Like you.” Laura rolled her eyes at Carmillaʼs shit-eating grin.

“You know, Iʼm not as vanilla as you seem to think,” Laura huffed. It wasnʼt something she went around revealing to just anyone, but Carmillaʼs tormenting had inexplicably managed to get a rise out of her. No doubt her poor judgement was primarily due to her illness. Her position propped in a half-laying, half-sitting lean had a funny contrast with her crossed arms and grumpy expression.

Carmilla raised an eyebrow in such a way that Laura tried hard to ignore. “Oh, really, cupcake?” Laura nodded sagely, not picking up on Carmillaʼs sarcasm. “Well then, please, by all means, enlighten me.” Her eyes darkened, and Laura desperately fought back her bodyʼs visceral reaction. Her tongue felt thick and useless as she tried to formulate a response.

“W-well, I, uh, yʼknow—“

Carmilla interrupted. “Cʼmon, Creampuff, whatʼs your thing?” Carmilla leaned in, intrigued. “Bondage? Dirty talk? Pain? Degradation?” She rattled off kinks like items on a shopping list, Lauraʼs face growing hotter after each item in a way that she knew was a dead giveaway. Carmilla noticed her prominent blush and her eyebrow quirked even higher. “All of the above?” Laura let out a small noise of indignation, trying to hold onto the last vestiges of control. The effort, she knew, was entirely futile. Carmilla had seen straight through her in seconds. “Well, I guess you  _ do  _ know how to give up control,” she teased. Though her voice was full of mirth, her gaze was hot. Lauraʼs mind swam from the prolonged eye contact, and she found herself wondering, against her control, what it would feel like if Carmilla closed the gap between them.

Laura was abruptly jostled from her thoughts as Carmilla stood suddenly and headed for the door. “Iʼve got class. See you in a bit,” she called over her shoulder. The door closed behind her and Laura fell back onto her bed with a frustrated groan. She was getting extremely fed up with Carmillaʼs habit of sudden, untimely exits.

————

Though the two were no longer at each otherʼs throats, the peace was still noticeably tenuous. Tensions came to a head one day in late February. Carmilla was on her bed giggling with Elsie, her girl of the week. There had been a near- constant string of these so-called “study buddies” for the past month, and for reasons Laura was unable (or, perhaps unwilling) to define, it made her stomach twist into angry knots. She sat on her own bed across the room, pointedly trying to ignore the sound of Elsie and Carmillaʼs unnecessarily loud flirtation. It did not seem to be working.

Lauraʼs eyes skimmed over the same page a total of three times before she realized that she wasnʼt absorbing any information. A sharp glare in Carmillaʼs direction did nothing to quiet the distracting babble, and Lauraʼs untempered frustration roiled dangerously, threatening to bubble over into fiery rage. Her last straw broke when Elsie, tucked into Carmillaʼs side, looked up, made eye contact with Laura, and, maintaining that eye contact, giggled something into Carmillaʼs ear. Carmilla fleetingly glanced at Laura and giggled something back, nodding.

Laura saw red. She didnʼt take time to think, just stormed over to Carmillaʼs side, snagged Elsie by her blonde, hairspray-stiffened tresses, and hauled her out of the dorm, slamming the door in the girlʼs face. Laura stood facing the door for a minute as the fog cleared from her mind. The realization of what sheʼd just done dawned on her. A wave of jumbled emotions assaulted her: shame, residual resentment, confusion. The sound of footsteps approached her from behind. Laura quickly worked to school her features, and turned to face Carmilla.

Carmilla stood casually with her arms crossed, appearing relatively unfazed by the events she had just bore witness to, though a hint of a smirk played at the corner of her mouth, and something akin to vague amusement glittered in her eyes. She raised one eyebrow questioningly. “What on earth was that about?”

Laura blushed inexplicably and ducked her head. “Iʼm sorry; I know that was rude and she was a friend-“ the word felt sticky in her mouth. “-but she was being loud, and I couldnʼt study.”

Mirth trickled into Carmillaʼs tone as she responded. “Yeah, you were kinda rude with the whole physically-throwing-her-out-of-the-room-with-no-warning thing.

But,” she added, “sheʼs not my friend.” Lauraʼs gut twisted sharply. So Carmilla had finally found a study buddy she wanted to keep. Laura didnʼt know why the thought left a bad taste in her mouth.

“Your girlfriend, then,” she forced out. Though she was currently intent on studying the color pattern of the carpet, she could see in her periphery Carmillaʼs frame start to shake.

“Sheʼs not my girlfriend either, Laura.” Carmilla was audibly chuckling now.

Emboldened by the sound, Laura finally found the courage to meet Carmillaʼs gaze. “Really?” She asked somewhat reproachfully, “because you two seemed pretty cozy there on your bed.” Carmillaʼs response was at least a little apologetic. “She was the one who initiated that, not me,” Carmilla explained.

Laura scoffed. “You sure didnʼt seem to be fighting it.”

“Why do you care?”

The question, which Carmilla paired with taking a step forward, rattled Laura slightly. Why  _ did  _ she care? It certainly wasnʼt any of her business. She had no claim on Carmilla. And yet, as her roommate took another step forward, Laura found it impossible to deny that she did, in fact, care quite deeply.

Another step. “Do you want to hear what I think?” Laura gulped. Carmillaʼs eyes were locked on her own, and Laura found herself fixed to the spot, entirely lost in their endless depths.

Another step. Laura could feel Carmillaʼs gentle breaths on her face. Her heart was beating a mile a minute, and she felt quite suddenly that there was not enough oxygen left in the room.

Another step. Lauraʼs eyelids fluttered closed as she felt them buffeted by Carmillaʼs breath. “I think you were jealous,” Carmilla whispered huskily.

“Of what?” Laura breathed. She knew what; Their lips were centimeters apart, and Laura found she could no longer deny the desperate crush she had harbored for Carmilla since they met.

“I think you were jealous that she got to touch me the way you want to,” Carmilla challenged. She backed them up against the door, an arm on either side of Lauraʼs head. Her eyes flicked hungrily from Lauraʼs lips to her face. “I think you wanted to be in her place.”

Carmilla moved, her lips brushing the shell of Lauraʼs ear, and whispered, hot breath tickling Lauraʼs skin. “Iʼll tell you a secret, Cupcake.” Her voice somehow became even huskier. “I want that too.”

Their lips connected in a blistering kiss. It was desperate and fiery and a bit sloppy-too much teeth and tongue to be graceful-and Laura returned it with fervor, hands fisted tightly in Carmillaʼs shirt. Carmillaʼs hand threaded itself in Lauraʼs hair, her firm grip tugging slightly, eliciting a moan from Laura in response.

Carmillaʼs thigh slotted between Lauraʼs own, the delicious pressure making her groan into Carmillaʼs mouth. Heat was rapidly pooling in her abdomen. Laura didnʼt think sheʼd ever been this turned on before. “Carmilla,” she sighed lustily.

“What do you want, Cupcake?” Carmilla asked. “Tell me what you want.” Carmillaʼs hands roamed Lauraʼs body, but too gently, always just outside where Laura wanted them most. Her lips ghosted over Lauraʼs jaw, her neck, her collarbone, teasing mercilessly. “What do you want? Carmilla repeated, murmuring against the skin of Lauraʼs throat.

Carmillaʼs possessive grip, her hot mouth, her hungry gaze—were driving Laura wild. She was overcome with a desire almost entirely foreign to her. She wanted more. More of this rough, dominating Carmilla.

A roll of Carmillaʼs hips pressed her thigh more firmly between Lauraʼs own, eliciting a breathy gasp: “you.” She wasnʼt finished. Though she blushed, embarrassed by her desires, she held eye contact as she said “fuck, Carm... just take me, make me your little slut. Whatever you want, just...help me... lose control.” Laura was surprised at the words leaving her mouth. She had never wanted anything of the sort with any of her previous partners. Something about Carmilla just  _ affected  _ her differently.

Carmilla grinned wolfishly, satisfied by her response. “Thatʼs all you had to say, Creampuff.”

Carmillaʼs mouth met Lauraʼs with renewed vigor. A hand palmed Lauraʼs breast over her top, another was firm against Lauraʼs ass, guiding her desperate ruts. Laura tugged futilely at her own shirt, altogether too hot. “So impatient,” Carmilla chided. Her hands slid, torturously slow, to the shirtʼs hem, leaving trails of fire in their wake. Carmilla smoothly removed the shirt, practically purring at the sight of Lauraʼs well-defined abs.

Her hand slid down, over Lauraʼs stomach and under Lauraʼs pants and underwear, burying itself in Lauraʼs folds. Her fingers circled Lauraʼs clit lightly a few times. She slid in a finger, just barely, teasing Lauraʼs entrance. “Youʼre so wet for me. Youʼre fucking  _ drenched _ ,” Carmilla groaned. “You know,” she began, “I could see how it drove you wild, every time I undressed in front of you... such a little slut, I could practically smell how wet it made you. You always looked so hungry for me, I wanted to pin you up against a wall and take you hard and fast right there.” Carmilla rolled her hips for emphasis. “Now Iʼm going to do all the things I should have done to you then,” she growled softly. “Iʼm going to make you mine. All mine. How does that sound, Babygirl?”

Laura nodded desperately, whimpering, rendered speechless by Carmillaʼs ceaseless teasing, the degradation only serving to prompt another flood of wetness between her legs.

“Use your words, Cupcake,” Carmilla admonished.

“Yes, Carm! Please- _ fuck- _ ” Lauraʼs sentence was interrupted as Carmilla plunged two fingers in. Lauraʼs hips bucked to meet every thrust, a string of moans and curses tumbling from her lips as Carmilla latched greedily onto her pulse point. Growing frustrated that her movements were somewhat restricted by the tight jeans, Carmilla withdrew her hand from the offending article of clothing. Laura whined at the sudden, aching emptiness.

Laura was suddenly hoisted into the air. Her legs wrapped around Carmillaʼs waist on instinct as the brunette walked them over to her nearby bed. Carmilla laid her down on the bed and climbed atop, Lauraʼs hips bracketing her own. She surveyed the delicious expanse of Lauraʼs bare, flushed chest, heaving with arousal. She kissed the corner of Lauraʼs mouth gently, and began a slow, almost reverent trail of kisses down Lauraʼs neck and across her chest. She reached to remove Lauraʼs bra, only to be interrupted by Laura bucking her hips desperately with a particularly pitiful whine. “Are you really so needy that you canʼt handle me not fucking you for more than a few minutes?” Carmilla teased, roughly rolling a newly freed nipple between her thumb and forefinger.

“ _ Yes _ ,” Laura moaned with her trademark candor. Carmilla chuckled lightly at her response. Her head bent to engulf Lauraʼs other nipple in her hot mouth. She nibbled gently at the sensitive flesh, and Laura squirmed under her. Completely out of the blue, Carmilla paused her ministrations. Laura threw her head back and groaned.

“I guess youʼll just have to wait a bit longer,” Carmilla goaded, a hand coming down to grasp the hem of her own shirt, still on and sticky with her sweat. Before she could pull away and perform what sheʼd fully intended to be a torturously slow striptease, Lauraʼs hand fisted in her hair, trying to drag Carmilla back to her chest.

Carmilla pushed away, something deliciously dangerous glinting in her eyes. “Really, Cupcake?” She growled. “You think you can just direct me around and Iʼll do whatever you want? I think youʼre confused about whoʼs in charge here, Babygirl.” She reached down and grabbed Lauraʼs wrists, pinning them firmly above her head. Laura whined and strained against the restraints. Carmilla smirked, and Laura felt herself grow impossibly wetter. She placed Lauraʼs hands on the headboard. “Keep them there.”

Carmilla removed Lauraʼs jeans without any further pretense. “Now, if you canʼt be good, Iʼll have to teach you how to behave.” Carmilla moved so that she was no longer straddling Laura. “Hands and knees, Princess.” Laura eagerly complied, hands clutching back at the headboard as soon as she was in position. Carmilla knelt behind Laura and palmed her ass possessively. “Iʼm going to spank you, Princess. Is that okay?” Laura could tell by Carmillaʼs tone that the question was not merely rhetorical, this was Carmilla checking in, making sure she wasnʼt taking the game too far. The thought of Carmilla spanking her sent a rush of adrenaline tingling down her spine. Laura nodded eagerly. “Words, Babygirl,” Carmilla prompted.

“Please spank me,” Laura begged, “I want it.”

Carmilla laughed darkly. “Count for me, Creampuff.” The first smack was hard, and stung sharply enough to make Lauraʼs eyes water a bit. Laura was grateful Carmilla had deigned to leave her underwear on-a small mercy.

“One!”

Carmilla continued, “What kind of person begs for a spanking, huh, Babygirl? What does that make you?” Another smack made Laura jump, though she kept her hands clenched in their white-knuckle grip around the headboard.

“Two!”

Laura wasnʼt sure whether Carmillaʼs questions this time were rhetorical, but before she could reply, the brunette answered her own queries. “A slut. A dirty, needy slut. And whose slut are you? Say it,” Carmilla demanded.

“Yours,” Laura responded quietly.

“Louder!” Carmilla barked, punctuating her dissatisfaction with another sharp, resounding swat.

“Three! Iʼm your dirty….slut!” Laura choked out on a moan, just quiet enough to ensure their neighbors would hear nothing of their activities. As Carmillaʼs hand continued to fall on Lauraʼs ass, she found herself enjoying it more and more. The dirty talk was certainly helping, as well.

“Thatʼs right, Cupcake,” Carmilla praised. Laura counted out a fourth strike. “Youʼre mine.”

By the time Laura had counted out ten blows, her ass was sore and her panties felt akin to wearing a sopping wet washcloth.

“Poor baby, youʼre all worked up, arenʼt you?” Carmilla asked, running her forefinger over the large damp spot on Lauraʼs grey underwear. Laura moaned. “Are you ready to behave?” Laura nodded vigorously. “Good girl,” Carmilla commended. She repositioned her back into a sitting position. Carmilla kissed Laura with surprising tenderness. “Letʼs get you out of these.” Without releasing her from their lip-lock, Carmilla extricated Laura from her uncomfortable underwear. Laura, desperate to feel Carmillaʼs skin against her own, removed her loverʼs shirt, revealing a lacy black bra. Laura groaned at the sight-and what a sight it was. Carmillaʼs skin pressed against her only served to heat Laura up in a seemingly exponential fashion. Carmillaʼs hand stopped its aimless exploration and began a direct trail downwards.

“Wait!”

Carmilla stopped immediately. “Whatʼs wrong?” She asked, sounding concerned.

“Nothing!” Laura assured. “Itʼs all wonderful.” She bit her lip. “Itʼs just...” Laura blushed and looked down. Internally, she chided herself for her sudden bashfulness. Normally she had no problems asking for things, but Carmilla seemed to bring out a side of her that she didnʼt even know she had. “I want to taste you,” Laura admitted. She heard Carmilla suck in a sharp breath, thrown by Lauraʼs sudden declaration.

A hand caught Lauraʼs chin, forcing her to look up. Carmilla met Laura in a sweet, reassuring kiss. “I think Iʼd like that very much,” Carmilla murmured, smiling slightly.

Laura smiled back at her. Gently, she guided Carmilla back until she was in a lying position. Kissing her partner gently, Laura began a slow descent down Carmillaʼs body. She released the clasp of Carmillaʼs bra, and lavished her newly exposed

breasts with attention. She sucked one nipple into her mouth and massaged the other breast with a free hand, nipping and sucking and laving her tongue over the pebbled peak until it was painfully hard. Satisfied with her work, Laura switched her attention to the opposite nipple. “ _ Fuck,  _ Cupcake. That feels nice.” Laura hummed in appreciation at the praise.

Carmillaʼs chest was heaving, her breaths coming in short, heavy gasps. Laura continued her downward journey, kissing a hot trail down Carmillaʼs stomach. She paused, nimble fingers making quick work of Carmillaʼs tight leather pants. The lacy bra, Laura was thrilled to discover, was part of a matching set. Laura peppered kisses and nips on Carmillaʼs inner thighs, leaving a smattering of purple bruises blooming, and working Carmilla up into a breathless, moaning mess. Laura felt a thrill of pride at seeing the effect she had on Carmilla. “Youʼd better stop teasing me, Princess.”

Though the threat carried little weight, the words nonetheless eschewed all thought of tormenting the brunette further from her mind, centering her lust- hazed thoughts on a singular task. Laura hastily removed Carmillaʼs panties, revealing her wet, swollen folds. Even as laser-focused as she was, Laura took a moment to admire the sight: Carmilla, dripping and ready, spread out before her, looking down at Laura with half-lidded, lusty eyes.

Holding eye contact, Laura licked up her length, marveling at Carmillaʼs heady taste. She swirled her tongue around her clit, eventually sucking the hardened nub into her mouth gently. Carmillaʼs eyelids fluttered shut and her head tilted back in a moaned curse. Lauraʼs tongue delved into Carmillaʼs opening, drawing out as much of her arousal as she could. A near-constant string of moans, praise, abuse, and curses fell from Carmillaʼs lips. One of her hands had threaded itself in Lauraʼs hair, while the other clutched at her own breast, rolling and tweaking the nipple between her fingers. Her eyes were open now, gazing hotly down at Laura.

“You look so gorgeous like that, Cupcake, with me on your tongue,” Carmilla praised. “Youʼre making me feel— _ fuck, right there _ _ — _ so good.” Laura moaned at the praise. The hand not playing with Carmillaʼs tits came down to grasp Lauraʼs hair, holding her head firmly in place over her pussy. Laura traced a repeated pattern over Carmillaʼs sex, dragging her tongue through Carmillaʼs heated pussy, swirling around her clit, and down again, stopping just shy of her asshole. That adventure, Laura determined, she would save for another time.

As Carmillaʼs moans grew louder, Lauraʼs mouth returned its attention to Carmillaʼs clit, tracing figure eights over the bud and latching onto the engorged bundle. She could tell Carmilla was close, but needed something to push her over the edge. Luckily, Carmilla was not one to shy away from asking for what she wanted. “Your fingers, Babygirl. Give me your fingers.” Eager to please, Laura plunged two fingers into Carmillaʼs wet cunt, matching the jarring pace of her fingers with her tongue. The girl released a long string of curse words. Carmillaʼs back arched off the mattress and her hand gripped Lauraʼs hair so tightly it made her eyes water, using her handhold to anchor herself as she rutted wildly against Lauraʼs face. Laura curled her probing fingers, pressing the digits against a rough, spongy patch of Carmillaʼs walls, sending her over the edge.

Carmilla came with a long, filthy moan Laura was pretty sure was her name. Laura slowed her movements, gradually easing Carmilla down from her high. As Carmillaʼs back came to rest against the mattress once more and her hips ceased their shuddering, Laura removed her fingers. She spent a few moments cleaning up the the spillage, before raising her head to look at Carmilla. Laura made a show of licking and sucking her fingers, slick with Carmillaʼs residual arousal. She moaned at the taste, and Carmilla growled, looking at Laura as if she were an animal on the prowl.

With one fluid movement, Carmilla flipped the pair over. Her face was flushed and she still panted from her orgasm, but something fierce glinted in her eyes, making Laura whine as her own temporarily disregarded arousal came flooding back. Carmilla kissed her viciously, biting at her lip with fervent abandon. “Little slut. Trying to get a rise out of me by sucking on those pretty fingers, huh?” Laura shook her head vigorously, trying to assume an innocent expression. Carmilla leaned in. “Liar.” The words were hot against Lauraʼs ear. Lauraʼs hips canted in a fruitless search for friction. “Did you think showing off for me would get me to fuck you? Thatʼs what you want, isnʼt it? My fingers, my tongue on you. Thatʼs why-“ she paused to reach a hand down and draw two fingers through the wetness at the apex of Lauraʼs thighs, holding the glistening digits up for Laura to see, “-youʼre so wet, right, Creampuff?” Laura mewled pathetically in lieu of a reply. “Youʼre so horny for me you canʼt even control yourself.” Carmilla eyed her disdainfully. “Suck,” she said, holding her fingers up to Lauraʼs mouth. Laura moaned as she sucked her own juices off of Carmillaʼs fingers, running her tongue around each one until she was sure they were clean. Carmillaʼs eyes darkened as Laura released her fingers with a quiet  _ pop. _

Carmilla captured Lauraʼs lips hungrily. “Good girl.”

_ “Please...” _

“Please what, Babygirl?” Carmilla teased, knowing full well what Laura was desperate and aching for.

“Please, Carm, fuck me,” Laura pleaded.

Carmilla pretended to deliberate for a minute. “Well, you werenʼt very good earlier, and only good girls get fucked,” Carmilla mused. “But then again, you did your punishment like a good girl, and youʼve been waiting so long...  _ hmmmm _ ... I think I might need some convincing,” Carmilla bargained, “of how much you want it.”

Laura was altogether too desperate to resent the request. “God, Carm, please fuck me. Iʼve wanted this for so long, Baby.” Carmilla had begun to leave delicious, distracting kisses all over Lauraʼs neck. She sucked a mark onto Lauraʼs smooth skin, grinning at the sight. “I promise Iʼll behave, Iʼll-Iʼll be so good for you, I just-  _ mm _ -I just need you so bad. Please, Carm, fuck me like I deserve. Just...  _ fucking give it to me. _ ”

“Well, itʼs hard to argue with that.” Carmilla ran her tongue down Lauraʼs body, grazing the underside of her breasts, and then lower, exploring the firm plane of Lauraʼs abs, tasting the tiny beads of sweat collected there.

“Iʼm gonna make you see stars, Creampuff.”

Carmillaʼs tongue rendered Laura helpless. Ever the tease, she skirted around Lauraʼs clit, her entrance, peppered kisses on the inside of her thighs, only occasionally indulging her with a hasty flick of her tongue. Lauraʼs hips bucked against her control, desperate for more friction. “Please, Carm-“

“Shhh, Babygirl,” Carmilla admonished. “Iʼm enjoying myself. Donʼt be greedy, or Iʼll stop.”

Laura whined, but her hips stilled. Carmilla returned to her incessant teasing, watching with delight as Laura slowly came undone above her. Laura was a panting, moaning mess. She was no longer able to form more than fragments of a sentence- “mmmm..... fuck, Carm......... yes.... _ yes fuck...please.”  _ Her eyes seemed perpetually rolled back into her head, and her hips bucked wildly, though Carmilla no longer chided her for it. A particularly loud moan prompted a smirk from Carmilla.

“Quiet, Babygirl. Do you want the whole floor to hear how good I fuck you?”

Laura shook her head frantically, but was still unable to contain a loud “ _ fuck, Carm”  _ as Carmillaʼs tongue flicked over her clit. Carmilla worked Laura closer and closer to the edge, with ample encouragement from the girl. Sensing how close Laura was, Carmilla took pity. Her lips latched around Lauraʼs clit, she plunged two fingers into Lauraʼs pussy. A few thrusts proved not quite enough to send Laura over the edge. The final nail in the proverbial coffin was when the thumb of Carmillaʼs left hand reached down to press lightly against the puckered ring of Lauraʼs asshole. “Come for me, Baby,” Carmilla encouraged as Lauraʼs world exploded into stars.

Laura was beautiful when she came. Her toes were curled, her hair sprawled out wildly around her face. Carmilla thought she was breathtaking. She gently guided a whimpering Laura down from her high, whispering sweetly in her ear as her fingers worked inside her with shallow thrusts. As the aftershocks of Lauraʼs orgasm abated, Carmillaʼs thrusts picked up speed once more. Lauraʼs hips bucked wildly. “Fuck, Carm, Iʼm really sensitive-“

“One more, Babygirl. Can you give me one more?” Laura bit her lip and nodded. “Okay.”

“Good girl.” Carmillaʼs fingers pounded, relentless, into Lauraʼs cunt. She could no longer even formulate sentence fragments, only capable of producing quiet, keening gasps. “Come on Babygirl,” Carmilla encouraged. With a thrust that hit Laura as profoundly as a prayer, she came undone. Her back arched off the bed and her mouth hung open in ecstasy, though no sound issued from it. Her hands clutched at the sheets and her face contorted sharply at the sheer intensity of her climax. Slowly, Laura returned to earth as Carmilla praised her quietly. “That was so good, Baby. You did so good for me.” Lauraʼs eyes slowly slid open and locked on Carmillaʼs. She blinked slowly. “Welcome back, Beautiful.” Laura smiled, exhaustion evident on her face.

“Hey.”

“Hey yourself,” Carmilla chuckled. She kissed Lauraʼs lips with a tenderness that stood in direct contrast with the sharp persona she had adopted not long before. Laura sighed contentedly, and snuggled closer into Carmillaʼs arms.

“We should probably talk about this, huh?” Laura asked. “Yeah, Cupcake, we definitely should.”

“But for now can we just cuddle, and talk later?” “Definitely, Babygirl.”


End file.
